My Only One
by Killing37mm
Summary: This is my 4th story. It came out of a poem that i made. Kagome writes a poem that describes how she feels and the paper flys away, only to be caught by none other than Sesshomaru. Will they fall for one another, or will sessho hurt her. rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's a new story. I came up with it yesterday, and I couldn't help but write it. It's mainly a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic. May decide to have other pple get together, not sure yet. I got the idea from the poem I wrote a few days ago. Please review, and the next up date will be...uhh don't know. I'll be updating Undesided Fear soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**enjoy**

CHAPTER 1

Dear Diary,

Today has been very stressful. We ran into Sesshomaru, and all hell broke lose! Him and Inuyasha have been getting along better, but today just wasn't one of those days. I swear, it's like they have their periods! So moody, emotional, confusion, anger, ect. They're worse than girls. But, the whole time Sesshomaru was here, I couldn't stop looking at him. I'm over Inuyasha. I realize that he was just a high school crush; it's more of a brotherly and sisterly love now. But Sesshomaru makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I don't really understand it. Sure he's got looks to kill, is the hottest thing when he smiles; but he's so…unemotional. I know he shows some emotion, but why won't he other times. His mask is always on, does he ever take it off? He would look so much better if he smiled more often, or talked in a different tone. Who knows, maybe when he finds the one he'll be happier? Today I came up with a poem, only when I had finished it, had I realized it was about Sesshomaru…

"His silver locks sway in the night air,

Distracting me from my own despair.

His mere presence is comforting to the eye,

Even though; I'll soon say good-bye.

To see his smile, though it rarely shows,

Is quite a sight to behold.

He is the one only for me.

It took me so long just to see.

His molten gold eyes boar into my soul,

I can't help get lost in his gaze,

In fact, I'm in a daze.

I can't bear the break his intense stare,

That much I wouldn't dare.

I can see every emotion play through his eyes.

One of the saddest, is good-bye.

Regretfully I turn away.

Only to be stopped and asked to stay

He pulls me into a tight embrace,

Then suddenly tears begin to flow down my face.

"The One For Me"

Kagome Higurashi

Yeah…I really think I'm in love with him. I CAN'T get him out of my head. It's driving me crazy! Who would have ever thought that I, Kagome Higurashi would fall for Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands? Well it's getting late and I should be sleeping. Inuyasha's probably watching me write this…hehe can't see what I write must drive him crazy. Though, this is just a lose piece of paper that could get lost easily, so I'll have to keep a close eye on it.

Kagome put all her writing materials in her book and then fell blissfully into sleep, unaware that her dreams would be fill with a certain demon lord.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

questioned a certain hanyou; talked about in said piece of paper. He had watched the girl write the whole thing. The thing that puzzled him the most was the slight blush and glazed look she had in her eyes. 

He kept watch over his little group that he had gathered over the years. Miroku and Sango were sleeping side by side. The two of them had grown closer now that Naraku was dead. He was mad, even though their greatest enemy was dead; they were still looking for the jewel shards. In the process of defeating Naraku, Kagome managed to break the jewel…again. It was a small price to pay, but was worth it. So once again the group was on the same journey that they began three years ago.

Some where in the distance:

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried a little girl.

"I expect you've behaved yourself, Ran," he responded in a slightly lighter tone than he normally used. The little girl had been with him for three years now. He still didn't know why tensaiga willed him to save her.

"Hai," Rin answered in a some what tired voice. The girl was too energetic. Sesshomaru was amazed at how a human girl kept up with him.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice rang throughout the clearing, "put Rin to sleep. We're leaving first thing in the morning." With that said, he walked over to a tree and sat down to watch his little group for the night. Rin walked over and sat down by Auh and Un. The nights were becoming colder by the day. She pulled the blanket that Sesshomaru had given her a few months ago over her head.

Sesshomaru scanned the area making sure that nothing was there to interfere with him during the night. He wanted to get at least an hour of rest. The little fight with Inuyasha had him at a disadvantage. The hanyou had gotten better at fighting, that much could be said. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo00o0o0

Morning had come surprisingly fast for the two groups. The sun began to peak over the mountains and lighten everything that it touched. Kagome was the first to wake, for once. She stood up and started packing her things away. _1, 2, 3_

"Kagome, when's breakfast gonna be made?" the hanyou barked out from above.

"I'll do it in a minute, just wait," she answered. "Knew he'd do that," she mumbled under her breath.

As soon as she finished packing, she got out the pot and began to boil some water. Miroku, Sango and Shippo awoke to the aroma of their food cooking. They soon began to help pick up the camp to.

"Inuyasha, time to eat. You want to get an early start don't you?" Kagome called up to the tree. She couldn't see him, for he was too high up, but she knew he was there. As she turned to walk away, she saw Shippo pick up the book with her latest diary entry.

"Oh, Shippo, would you put that down, I'll pick it up later." he looked up at her and smiles; then went on his way.

"Kagome, isn't it getting cold lately?" Sango asked her. The wind had been picking up the entire morning. It wasn't that bad, but some things did blow away.

"You're right, the air is a little colder, now that you mention it." she responded in her normal cheerful voice. She sat down by her diary and began to eat. Inuyasha had already gobbled down his food by that time.

"Kagome," the said hanyou began to ask, "why is that little book next to you so important? What was so interesting last night that you were blushing while writing it?" he pressed.

Kagome gave him a cold glare. She was in no mood to explain that. Especially what she had written! They'd end up in a big fight, and who knows what would happen if he found out? "That's something for me to know and for _you _to **never** find out." she answered. She turned away to pick the book up when he grabbed it.

"Well, let's just see what you had to say then," he mocked her in the same tone she had just used.

"Inuyasha SIT!" she yelled out. "How dare you go through my things! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." she stood to stare at her work. When he went crashing to the ground, the book went flying and Kagome's page about Sesshomaru went into the air. "No," she moaned.

Kagome began to chase after the paper. When she would almost have it, the wind would pick up and take it higher into the air. Soon the paper was out of reach and far off in the distance.

Inuyasha was struggling to get back up. "INUYASHA" Kagome said in a low and dangerously calm tone, "why'd you do that you idiot? What was you fucking problem? Huh, can't you answer at all. You just have to go and ruin the day right when it begins, to! YOU JERK!" She then picked up her yellow pack and began to walk of in the direction they were headed in.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru went to go wake up Rin and his retainer. He had about two hours of a peaceful rest. He woke up to some that miko that traveled with his brother screaming at someone. He had an idea who it was. That had been an interesting conversation to over hear earlier. As soon as they got to moving Rin fell back asleep.

He continued walking when a piece of paper came floating down from the air. He would have ignored it, if not for the fact it landed on his chest. He pulled it off and glanced at it. He was about to destroy it when he saw his name written on it. Curiosity over came him at the moment. Who would write about him?

Dear Diary,

Today has been very stressful. We ran into Sesshomaru, and all hell broke lose! Him and Inuyasha have been getting along better, but today just wasn't one of those days. I swear, it's like they have their periods! So moody, emotional, confusion, anger, ect. They're worse than girls. But, the whole time Sesshomaru was here, I couldn't stop looking at him. I'm over Inuyasha. I realize that he was just a high school crush; it's more of a brotherly and sisterly love now. But Sesshomaru makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I don't really understand it. Sure he's got looks to kill, is the hottest thing when he smiles; but he's so…unemotional. I know he shows some emotion, but why won't he other times. His mask is always on, does he ever take it off? He would look so much better if he smiled more often, or talked in a different tone. Who knows, maybe when he finds the one he'll be happier? Today I came up with a poem, only when I had finished it, had I realized it was about Sesshomaru…

"His silver locks sway in the night air,

Distracting me from my own despair.

His mere presence is comforting to the eye,

Even though; I'll soon say good-bye.

To see his smile, though it rarely shows,

Is quite a sight to behold.

He is the one only for me.

It took me so long just to see.

His molten gold eyes boar into my soul,

I can't help get lost in his gaze,

In fact, I'm in a daze.

I can't bear the break his intense stare,

That much I wouldn't dare.

I can see every emotion play through his eyes.

One of the saddest, is good-bye.

Regretfully I turn away.

Only to be stopped and asked to stay

He pulls me into a tight embrace,

Then suddenly tears begin to flow down my face.

"The One For Me"

Kagome Higurashi

Yeah…I really think I'm in love with him. I CAN'T get him out of my head. It's driving me crazy! Who would have ever thought that I, Kagome Higurashi would fall for Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands? Well it's getting late and I should be sleeping. Inuyasha's probably watching me write this…hehe can't see what I write must drive him crazy. Though, this is just a lose piece of paper that could get lost easily, so I'll have to keep a close eye on it.

"What's this?" he said aloud. He stared at the paper for a few moments more before smirking. He tucked the paper into his armor continuing on his way. It will be very interesting when he meets his brother group again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo000oooo0o

_How could he do that? I don't know what I'd do if Sesshomaru found out. I'm so stupid, I should have put it away last night. Did I do it...no. Now I'm paying the price._ she scolded her self as she walked on. The one thing she didn't want was a bunch of questions asking about a few minutes ago. She was still walking to no where in perticular, waiting for her friends to catch up. "What's taking so long?" she spoke to her self. "i didn't hurt Inuyasha that bad, did I?"

Her walk calmed her down a bit. She unconsciencely was still looking for the paper, that was probably miles away by now. Who knows, maybe no one would find that paper. _Yeah…I really think I'm in love with him._ _Who would have ever thought that I, Kagome Higurashi would fall for Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands? _Those two sentences were replaying over and over through her head.

_What if some one did find it? What would happen then?_

Unknown to her, a pair of golden eyes were watching her every move. He had heard her speak to know one about him. He was really curious now. _What did the paper have on it?_ As soon as his back had felt better, the hanyou went searching for his Kagome. He had to make sure his friend was fine, or he wouldn't be able to live. He loved Kagome, more sisterly, but he couldn't stand it if anyone hurt her. If he had known she'd get this upset, he never would have provoked her.

Kagome came upon a tree root that was perfect for sitting on. She wanted to cool off some more before trying to talk or even look at Inuyasha. _Maybe I over reacted. Sure he shouldn't have tryed to take a peak, but I don't think I should have sat him that many times. I'll apologize later, if he doesn't blow up on me and I go home crying again. The bastard was trying to tease me...wasn't he. That's so like him! _Kagome sat their with her thoughts, not noticing the figure walking her way.

"Kagome," his voice came out not angry, but not happy either."Is there something you need to say?"

_Damn it. _"Inuyasha," she looked up from the ground. "Why'd you do that? I told you I didn't want any one seeing it, yet you had to push it."

He crouched down beside her and began talking. "I know, I was just trying to tease you. You know as a joke. Guess I went a little to far. But did you have to sit me so many times?" he questioned her. He gave her the biggest puppy-dog face that he could muster and pinned his ears to his head. _This gets her every time. She can't resist me at all when I do the ear thing._

_I knew it! He was teasing me! No not the puppy dog thing, he knows I can't stay mad at him when he does that. "In_uyasha, I'm sorry, is your back felling better?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sorry to." while saying this, he took her hand in his and began walking towards the others.

Afternoon:

The group had traveled a great distance since the morning. In doing so, they came across a jewel shard. They were having a good day so far, until they went to make camp. Inuyasha noticed something strange with Kagome. He could smell her blood, but didn't see any stains at all. She looked like she was in pain, and a bit uncomfortable for some reason.

"Kagome, is everything fine?" he asked, concerned if she was hurt.

"No, everything's fine." she gave him a smile in reasurance.

"Sango, can we go to the hot spring, I want to go home tonight." Sango nodded her and followed Kagome to the spring.

they began undressing and and got in."Kagome, why do you want to go home so soon?" Sango asked her friend with concern and suspicion.

"Well, it's that time of the month again," she whispered so Inuyasha couldn't hear. Sango nodded her head in understanding. "You didn't bring anything with you?" she asked. Kagome nodded her head.

The two talked about what happened between Inuyasha and her after their fight. Then Sango asked the one question Kagome perfered not to be asked. "Kagome, what was so secretive in that piece of paper that you didn't want Inuyasha to see?"

Kagome stared at the water for a few moments before answering. "Well, it had a personal poem and the crush I have on someone. I didn't want Inuyasha to flip, because the person is someone he hates. Sango began laughing at her friends antics. When her giggles were reduced she said, "Well, it's not like it's Sesshomaru, right?" Oh how wrong she was. The hot spring became eerily quiet after that comment.

"Kagome?''

"..." Kagome sheepishly looked away.

"You serious? No way!" sango said in an excited whisper. She couldn't belive that her friend had fallen in love again. She never thought she would with some one in this time. Sango now understood why Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to know.

The two got out and dressed. Sango would keep her friends secret a secret. When they made it back to camp, Sango handed Kagome kilala to go home. Once Kagome had left Inuyasha bolted right up mumbling damn it.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Miroku questioned his friends actions. Both he and Sango got in a fighting stance.

"Sesshomaru," he growled out," what's that bastard doing here?"

As soon as the sentence was finished, Sesshomaru stepped out of a line of trees. "Greetings to you to, little bother," he said in a mock hurt tone.

"Where's the miko, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked looking around the area for her. He could smell that she was in heat, she had to be around here some where.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha all but yelled out. He was livid What would Sesshomaru want with Kagome. What ever it was, it shouldn't be good, that much he could tell.

"It is she that wants me." He said confusing the hanyou and his friends. "I have come here to ask questions pertaining to the letter that I found earlier today." Sango froze in spot._ Could he be talking about the paper that flew in the wind this morning, the one that Kagome wrote?_ Sesshomaru noticed how Sango froze at his words._ So the demon slayer knows what is in that letter...intresting. _

Sesshomaru made his way to the group. In so taking out the piece of paper that flew away that morning. He then handed to the hanyou awaiting for his reaction. He scanned the letter_ "Yeah...I think I love him."_ he stopped right there. "What's this?" he asked very confused. Sesshomaru loved the reaction that his younger brother gave."So this is why she wouldn't let me see. That's why she was so mad when it flew away." he said to no one in perticular. The hanyou was pissed, but couldn't say anything.

"Exterminator, Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing in as Sango wasn't surprised by the news.

"She's at the well, going home." she responded. Sesshomaru took the paper from Inuyasha and walked in the direction to the well.

_Kagome, it will be intriguing when I see you again. _Sesshomaru thought while smirking.

**So how you like? Is it good? It took me all day to write! Ugh, it was hard. I never spend that much time on my other stories, and this one is really long! Please review and tell me how I did.**

**Inuyasha: How could you do that? It's LIKE SESSHOMARU!**

**Sesshomaru: What's wrong, jealous brother?**

**Dark: Will you too ever knock it off, I don't know what's worse, you guys or my younger sis and me.**

**Inuyasha: You did this to take Kagome away from me...you bitch**

**Dark: WHAT!!! You little fuck, I'll cut your balls off, then make you eat them slowly.**

**Inuyasha: ...**

**Sesshomaru:snickers you deserve it.**

**Dark: I know Sesshomaru, I'ts all his fault. Hugs him.**

**Bert: What are you doing? Get your hands off my wife!**

**Dark: Bert, You know I LOVE YOU THE MOST Hell, I married you.**

**Sesshomaru: yeah, but I have her now...-**

**Bert: Bitch...**

**Dark: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH...i SEE YOU LATER AT THE SHOW! yOU'LL DO FINE!**

**...i'm crazy...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxDarkestAngelHeartxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone that reviewed!!!!! I never thought I'd get that many in a little amount of time, if any at all! People actually like it...Any poems that are in the story are all mine!!! Any songs that i may put in, won't be...**

**I don't own inuyasha and co. crys I know i forgot to say that the last time, so this might be the last time, if i remember. Keep the reviews comming, i really appreciate them!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Chapter Two**

**ENJOY**

Kilala had just landed in front of the bone eaters well. The trip didn't take that long; maybe three hours, tops. Kagome took her pack and sat on the lip of the well. "Kilala, tell Sango and the others I'll be back in five days," she said before disappearing in the bluish light of the well.

Kagome made her way out of the well to be greeted with the voices of her grandfather and Hojo.

"Well, thanks for the update on Kagome. I hope she gets out of the hospital soon." Hojo said in a concerned voice. He really loved Kagome, but didn't have a chance in hell to be with her. She was barely at school, and always sick.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll give her the roses you sent. She should be happy with them!" grandpa tried to sound sad and convincing. She saw as Hojo made his way to the shrine steps and disappeared.

Kagome's grandfather turned to go back into the house when Kagome decided to make herself known.

"Gramps," Kagome called in an irritated tone. "What kind of disease did you make up this time?" She knew her grandpa made up all kinds of diseases just to keep her secret. But she never thought she'd hear this excuse.

"Oh, no disease," he said turning away.

"Then why am I supposedly in the hospital?'' she asked following the grandpa into the house.

"Your left lung collapsed." he answered without missing a step in beat. Kagome did an anime style fall to the ground, twitching a little.

She walked into the kitchen to be greeted with her mom putting dinner on the table. 

"Kagome, dear you're back!" Mrs. Higurashi greeted in her normal cheery voice. Nothing ever seemed to phase the middle aged woman; if it did, she hid it well. Kagome smiled and hugged her mom.

"Mama, it smells so good," she practically drooled. Her stomach had been growling for awhile now. Her mother led her to the table, and brought a plate of food to her. She called Sota down to the table to join in on dinner. They ate peacefully talking about Kagome's time in the feudal era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru had arrived to the well in time to see Kagome speak to the twin-tail and disappear down the well in a mysterious blue light. He had heard that the girl was from the future, but never guessed the tale was true. This was the first time he had witnessed it. He walked up to the well after Kilala had lest and sniffed. He could still smell her scent, water and sakura blossoms.

He pondered about the future for a few more moments. One of the many questions he wanted to know, _was_ _he there_, and _where_? He sat down by the well. He could wait and get his answers when the time came. Besides, when _the _"Ice Prince" wanted something, he'd always get it. No one would dare deny his request, for that would mean death to them. The more he found out about Kagome, the more…_intriguing _she became to him. He could already tell that she was a powerful miko, what other surprises did she hide? 

He closed his eyes and replayed the visit with his brother again. The face he made was truly priceless. Just what was going on in his brothers mind? That thought alone brought a smirk to Sesshomaru's lips. The poem Kagome had written about him was right. He barely took off the mask. He was never one to show his emotions to. Until he finds that one person that can open and understand him completely, he'll stay like that. He'd never think that it would be soon in the near future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kilala had just landed in front of the bone eaters well. The trip didn't take that long; maybe three hours, tops. Kagome took her pack and sat on the lip of the well. "Kilala, tell Sango and the others I'll be back in five days," she said before disappearing in the bluish light of the well.

Kagome made her way out of the well to be greeted with the voices of her grandfather and Hojo.

"Well, thanks for the update on Kagome. I hope she gets out of the hospital soon." Hojo said in a concerned voice. He really loved Kagome, but didn't have a chance in hell to be with her. She was barely at school, and always sick.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll give her the roses you sent. She should be happy with them!" grandpa tried to sound sad and convincing. She saw as Hojo made his way to the shrine steps and disappeared.

Kagome's grandfather turned to go back into the house when Kagome decided to make herself known.

"Gramps," Kagome called in an irritated tone. "What kind of disease did you make up this time?" She knew her grandpa made up all kinds of diseases just to keep her secret. But she never thought she'd hear this excuse.

"Oh, no disease," he said turning away.

"Then why am I supposedly in the hospital?'' she asked following the grandpa into the house.

"Your left lung collapsed." he answered without missing a step in beat. Kagome did an anime style fall to the ground, twitching a little.

She walked into the kitchen to be greeted with her mom putting dinner on the table. 

"Kagome, dear you're back!" Mrs. Higurashi greeted in her normal cheery voice. Nothing ever seemed to phase the middle aged woman; if it did, she hid it well. Kagome smiled and hugged her mom.

"Mama, it smells so good," she practically drooled. Her stomach had been growling for awhile now. Her mother led her to the table, and brought a plate of food to her. She called Sota down to the table to join in on dinner. They ate peacefully talking about Kagome's time in the feudal era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru had arrived to the well in time to see Kagome speak to the twin-tail and disappear down the well in a mysterious blue light. He had heard that the girl was from the future, but never guessed the tale was true. This was the first time he had witnessed it. He walked up to the well after Kilala had lest and sniffed. He could still smell her scent, water and sakura blossoms.

He pondered about the future for a few more moments. One of the many questions he wanted to know, _was_ _he there_, and _where_? He sat down by the well. He could wait and get his answers when the time came. Besides, when _the _"Ice Prince" wanted something, he'd always get it. No one would dare deny his request, for that would mean death to them. The more he found out about Kagome, the more…_intriguing _she became to him. He could already tell that she was a powerful miko, what other surprises did she hide? 

He closed his eyes and replayed the visit with his brother again. The face he made was truly priceless. Just what was going on in his brothers mind? He had some idea of what he was thinking, and feeling. He could hear Inuyasha's shouts of anger and frustration from here. Who wouldn't be able to tell, let alone hear what he was thinking. _He's probably thinking of a way to kill me slowly, the imbecile. _That thought alone brought a smirk to Sesshomaru's lips.

The poem Kagome had written about him was right. He barely took off the mask. He was never one to show his emotions to. Until he finds that one person that can open and understand him completely, he'll stay like that. He'd never think that it would be soon in the near future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sango!" the hanyou cried out in anger. "Why'd you tell him where Kagome was going?" he continued to rant.

"Inuyasha, I didn't see any harm in telling so." she persuaded, "Besides, he didn't want any to hurt her, just questions. What's the worst that could happen?" She turned to go sit by Miroku. The monk had sat there contemplating how to go about this. He knew that the wrong choice of words would anger Inuyasha, so he had to think carefully on them.

"Sango," came Miroku's voice. "You seem unusually calm about the whole situation, tell me, did you know about all of what was in that note?" he questioned the demon slayer. She sat there and nodded her head. The hanyou saw this and about lost it.

"YOU DID!" he screamed in rage. Inuyasha walked up face to face with Sango and began ranting all over again. Anything could hear his shouts from miles. Sango was getting pissed with his antics. If she could sit him, she'd have done it!

"What the hell do you think you were doing when you told him? This is Sesshomaru we're talking about. He's unpredictable as fuck, who knows what he's thinking of doing?" he cried out in frustration. He then furiously began to pace back and forth deciding what to do. He had to put some thought in this, it _was _Sesshomaru they were dealing with.

Miroku was just as worried that something might happen to Kagome. She would be safe in her time, at least for a little while. He didn't want to see her hurt, but he didn't want to hear Inuyasha yell anymore. Right now they needed to calm down Inuyasha, then come up with a plan.

"Inuyasha, don't worry so much," came the monks calm and collected voice. "Kagome is safe in her time. We have some time before we have to deal with the matter. We should come up with a plan first. I th-" He was cut off by a pissed off hanyou.

"What do you think we do, sit around and do absolutely nothing?" he questioned, desperate for the monks answer.

"As I was trying to say, I think we should walk back to Kaede's village. We should reach it in four days, that way we'll be able to get there a day a head of Kagome." Inuyasha digested Miroku's words until he came up with his choice.

"Ok," he said hesitantly said. He didn't like it, but it made sense.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0

Kagome's room

"Oh, I love this song!" Kagome cried out. She then cranked the radio higher. The song was "The Great Escape", by Boys Like Girls. She began to dance and sing around her room. This was the only place she could do this with out looking like a complete idiot.

"Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All our belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight"

When the song ended, Kagome flopped down on her bed. She was tired from today. She just hoped that the group was doing fine without her. She knew that Inuyasha could be a handful, hell; she'd known him for three years. She began to think of the days events before falling into a blissful sleep.

Kagome's mom came into her daughters room to see what she was doing, she had an idea; due to the music.

_Kagome always did love to sing_ she thought as she opened the door. The sight she saw, to her was adorable. Kagome, passed out, dreaming and peaceful. The image brought up memories of the past when Kagome was younger. The sweet innocent little girl, now actually an adult. Time seemed to go so fast, that she never realized that this day would come...Kagome becoming an adult. She longered in the door way a few moments longer before leaving.

It was well into the middle of the night when Kagome woke up from her lonf nap. _Whoa! I sleep that long. Mom must have thought I was tired, and left me to sleep. I think I'll go back sooner, maybe in two days, instead of five. It would give me some time collecting herbs, and talking to Kaede. It might be awhile before I get that kind of chance again._

With her mind made up, she got out of bed and turned on the radio. It was just some commercials about an up comong concert._ Would be nice to go to another one with friends again_ she sighed. She then put her full attention on her room. It seemed different, but what was it. In the last three years, she barely saw it. She spent most of her time in the fuedal era battling demons and the sort.

She then turned on her computer and waited patiently for it to load. During that time, she took out her journal and began writing a new poem.

Escaping Fear

I wander through the woods at night,

Searching every place in fright.

Frantically scanning the trees

Trying to determine what's after me.

I hear a howl to my right,

Contemplating if I'll live through the night.

In the sky above my head,

I see the full moon rising just ahead.

If I don't run, I know I'll be dead.

As fast as my legs can take me,

I'll run so far that maybe,

I'll find a place with him,

He that is not dim.

For he is the light,

The one who defies the night.

Kagome thought of all the possibilities that her writing could bring. With each thought, stars became even clearer in her chocolate eyes. 

Her train of thought ended, when she heard the tune of her favorite song from The Used, "Noises and Kisses"

_Look in my eyes  
I'm jaded now whatever that means  
by sharing these things  
I rip my heart out  
it's worth my time  
whatever that means...so_

hard to see up  
my neck feels stiff until I wake up  
the orange I choked  
and back to my neck  
it's worth my time  
whatever that means...so

share with me  
cause I need it right now  
let me see your insides  
or write me off  
cause I'd rather starve now  
if you won't open up

give it to me  
give me all... whatever you want  
it's never been me  
to want this much from you  
I can see  
Yeah

share with me  
cause I need it right now  
let me see your insides  
or write me off  
cause I'd rather starve now  
if you won't open up  
you won't open up

it tears me up  
it tears me up  
it tears me up  
it tears me up

look in my eyes  
I'm jaded now whatever that means  
by sharing these things  
I rip my heart out  
it's worth my time  
whatever that means...so

share with me  
cause I need it right now  
let me see your insides  
or write me off  
cause I'd rather starve now  
if you won't open up  
won't open up

(share with me) yeah it tears me up  
(cause I need it right now) tears me up (let me see your insides)  
(or write me off) and it tears me up (cause I'd rather starve now)  
(if you won't open up won't open up) tears me up

After she finished singing, her attention went fully on the computer screen in front of her face. She was determined to find the hottest pictures of Gerard Way. She'd been in love with him for a while now. If only she could meet him! It would give her a heart attack, if that were to happen. Her search would take a few hours, at the most. She not only wanted pictures of him, but of random hot guys and cute anime pictures too.

All she wanted to do was put it on her MP3. Sango would go crazy with all the hotness on there. She could just picture it, Sango and her blushing madly, even though, they already liked other people. It was a funny image to behold. Inuyasha and Miroku would be jealous as hell, but it was worth the yelling and accusations. She snickered to herself at the thought.

Her efforts weren't in vain. She got over thirty pictures of Gerard, and a whole shit load of anime. Her eyes hurt from the hours she sat at her computer. _Almost done. Just a little more. Oh, I can't wait to see these pictures on it! I think I'm getting horny off of it…_ Kagome's mind had changed into Miroku's sometime ago.

She was finally loading the images. It was four in the morning by the time she was done. "_Time to listen to Gerard!" _she said in a stoned tone. She turned off her computer and went back to her bed. She wanted to fall asleep with Gerard talking.

Sesshomaru had sat by the well all night long. The sun was peaking over the mountains and into the valley he was in. A colorful range of reds, oranges, and yellows bleed throughout the shy. The sight was absolutely breath taking. One thing that he loved to do was watch the sunrise. He felt so at peace at the moment it began to rise. The whole night, nothing had come near him. Maybe there were no demons, or, they were too afraid to come to near. He sat there all night thinking of the meeting with Kagome. It would be interesting. The only question…would she come back sooner. He wanted to privately talk to her. When she realized that her paper was in his hand, how would she act? The images his mind conjured up were hilarious.

The sun was just beginning in the sky when he got up. _Rin must be wondering where I am. I haven't stayed away all night since Naraku was alive. _He began to walk in the direction he had left her and Jaken. He wondered if they would still be sleeping when he got there, or would Jaken keep the same schedule.

When the sun touched his face, the hanyou bolted up. _Finally, I've waited all night!_ He began to wake up his companions.

"Everyone, get your asses up. It's time to get going. You want Kagome safe don't you?" Inuyasha bellowed throughout the camp. Everyone woke up with a jolt. No one expected that kind of awaking.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said sleepily, "can't we sleep a little longer?" "What? Don't you care about what happens to Kagome?" he said in a mock shocked voice. He turned and sat down thinking further on it. (Like when Kagome says not wanting to be with him after Koga came and said shit. He got quiet and sat down talking to himself). Sango and Miroku just looked at one another before starting breakfast.

When Kagome woke up, it was nine in the morning. She stretched for awhile before going down stairs. Her mother was down there cleaning up what was left of breakfast. She walked in to see her mother's back to her.

"Good morning dear," her mother greeted bringing her a plate of eggs and pancakes. "Saved you some." Kagome smiled and started eating.

When she had finished, she got ready to leave. She wanted to see her friends again, she'd be leaving tomorrow, so why not? Yuka, Eri, Yumi, and Hojo would be meeting her at the park to hang out. They had planned on going to a movie after that. Hojo had finally given up on Kagome, and started dating Yumi. They were perfect for one another.

When they all met up, it was noon. The first to arrive was Yuka and Eri, followed by Kagome, then Hojo and Yumi. They began chatting about everyday life when Yuka asked Kagome a question, "So, Kagome, any new guy in your life?" she prodded. Kagome looked at her sheepishly. Trying to avoid the question and looks aimed at her.

"You do!" Yuka cried out. "Spill, who, what and how old is he?'' she questioned.

"Well, we're not really going out, more like acquaintances. He's in his twenties, and is fucking hot." Kagome said, not sure if she said that last part in front of every one.

"You serious, that good looking?" Eri asked her.

Kagome screamed in her mind. 

"Will we get to meet him?" Yumi asked, very excited Kagome found a new love. Everyone was awaiting her answer, even Hojo who seemed uninterested.

"Well, I'm not sure," she said looking away. "He lives far a way, and is on a business trip."

"Oh, a long distant relationship, how romantic," Yumi practically sighed. The whole group stood looking at Kagome in interest. How had someone so sick, get all of these men? Was she even really sick? She sure as hell didn't look, nor acted like it.

All five friends walked to the nearest movie theater to watch Rob Zombie's remake of "Halloween". Yumi was holding on to Hojo through the whole movie, due to her being afraid of horror films. The opposite was said for Kagome, Yuka, and Eri, who were cheering Michael throughout the whole movie. The threesome loved the "Halloween" films. All time classics, in their books.

The movie ended two hours later. Everyone loved it. They left the movie scared, and happy. That was the first time in a while that Kagome got to hang out with her friends. She was always in the fuedal era, so had no time for that. It was only 3:00, and Kagome wanted to spend some more time with her friends. Who knew when she'd get back next time and what was waiting for her back in the past? But a more appropriate question would be _who _was waiting for her on the other side.

The five went to the mall near the movie theater. Kagome wanted to get some new pants. The last three pairs were totaled beyond repair. She no longer wore her school uniform anymore. School had ended two months ago, so now she could wear normal clothes. They all walked into Hot Topic. The store was expensive, but had great out fits.

Kagome ran straight to the pants and tees. She wanted to get Sango something, since her birthday was in a few days. Maybe a necklace, or shirt, nothing big; considering it might get ruined. Yumi came up behind her looking at the pants to.

"Kagome, why do you buy so many pairs of pants?" she questioned. She saw Kagome buy at least fifteen pairs in the last two months, what was she doing that required that many pants. There wasn't really a good reason that she could think of.

"Well, I use them for working around the shrine. I get a lot of holes in them from the yard work." she answered as quickly as possible. _Great lie. She'll believe that one…NOT! I could have come up with some thing better than that._ Yumi looked at her, trying to see if any of what she heard was false.

She smiled, and then picked out a pair of pants to try on. _That was close, almost got caught. _Kagome got her pants and followed Yumi in to the dressing room. Each pair fit her well. Next was her shirts and Sango's gift.

Hojo talked to Yuka and Eri while Yumi and Kagome did their shopping. The three didn't want any thing, plus they didn't bring a lot of money with them. Yumi came out in a blue tank with "Fall Out Boy" on it. It looked nice on her. Kagome followed her, coming out in a red My Chemical romance shirt. It had a ring of guns on the back, and a bloody hand with a rosary on it.

Everyone knew about Kagome's obsession with Gerard Way. It wasn't a surprise when she came out with the shirt. I was a wonder she found someone to fall in love with. Kagome went and picked out a pair of ear rings and a few bracelets for Sango. She knew she would love the bracelets.

She and Yumi paid for the items, and every one left the store. They continued to walk on toward the food court. Everyone was a little hungry after the movie and shopping. They went to a Panda Express. Everyone put their money together to get more food. They ate and talked about what they planned on doing in a few years. Yumi and Hojo would probably stay together and eventually get married. Eri and Yuka weren't sure yet. Kagome thought she might go live in the past, but didn't say anything about that decision.

Around six PM, they all parted promising to see each other soon. Kagome walked to the shrine by herself. She was reflecting on what they had talked about. _What so I want to do with my life? Will I stay in the fuedal era, or come back here and live a normal life again? Urgh! I don't know what to do. I mean, I love my family and friends here, but I couldn't stand to part with the family I started there either! This is so confusing. Maybe, I can have both? Who knows, what if I could continue to travel through time after the jewel is complete? _Kagome's thoughts wondered through many possibilities until she reached the shrine steps.

She entered her house and headed up stairs. Grabbed her poetry book and began writing.

"The End"

For me to hold it all inside,

I'll just burst when I confide.

My fate will be what fate decides,

But in the end, I'll just cower and hide.

In my corner sitting still,

Watching time go by oh so fast,

What's my fate? Dare I ask?

In the end, I know it's true,

I'll dissipate like the morning dew.

After her new poem was written, she went down stairs to watch TV with her family. Tomorrow she would leave, wait for her friends for two days, then continue with her journey. 

"Hey sis," Sota said from in front of the TV, "how long are you staying?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she answered in a monotone voice.

She sat down on the couch watching Case Closed. It was the episode where they are trapped in an inn in the mountains, and the killer is with them inside. It was a favorite of hers. She wondered if Jimmy Kudo would ever get his body back. The series had ended a while ago, but she missed half of it due to her time traveling.

Her mom was in the kitchen making a pot of tea. It was a habit she did. Nothing rally exciting was happening. "Kagome, dear," her mother called from in the kitchen.

"Coming," she answered in a dead pan tone. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome, when are you going back, and how long will you be gone?" her mother asked. She turned around to put the tea on the table.

"Well, I'm going back tomorrow. I don't really know when I'll be back; maybe two-three weeks." she answered taking a sip of tea. She wondered why her mother was asking her this. She never really asked before.

"Hmm. Well, the family is going to see your aunt for a week. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it. I was just wondering if you'd like to have gone with us…" she mother explained picking up her tea cup and taking a sip.

"No, I don't really want to go." she looked away. Kagome remembered her aunt very well. She never liked her. Always pinching her cheeks and giving wet kisses. This time she'd pass. Her mother understood why she didn't want to go.

"Very well then," her mother continued on about when they were leaving and coming back.

Kagome walked up stairs to her room. Today had tired her out for some reason. Something was telling her to get some rest because something was going to happen. What it was, she didn't know. She turned in for bed early tonight. In the morning she would pack her things, and then go to Kaede's.

Sesshomaru sat by the well waiting for Kagome to return. He had checked on Rin and Jaken a while ago. Both seemed to be doing fine without him so far, so a little longer wouldn't hurt. Tomorrow something was going to happen. He could feel it in his bones. He wasn't sure, but he thought Kagome might return tomorrow. He was actually excited to see her, why, he didn't know.

The demon sat there with patience running thin for the woman he was waiting on. No one had ever caused him to feel this way. Just that one entry changed him. He actually _wanted _to see her. Maybe it was just because of her heat cycle, he wasn't that sure. 

Sesshomaru sat by the well the entire night. Nothing seemed to distract his thoughts of Kagome. He was really, really eager to see her. He didn't go to sleep, just sat and stared at nothing in particular. Waiting really sucked ass! _What takes so long for her to return? This is most unnecessary of me to do this. The well is able to defy time? How is that possible? Is it some kind of spell of some sort?_ His thoughts were interrupted when Rin came into his line of view.

He sniffed the air seeing if his retainers scent was there, but didn't find it. _No, she's alone. The question is why._ He waited for Rin to come closer before speaking. 

"Rin," he spoke, no emotion being displayed in his tone. "Why did you leave the camp alone?" his voice echoed though out the area. He watched as she came closer to him before answering.

"I, ha…had a ni…night…mare" she tried to say without sobbing. She sat down beside him looking at the ground. She was embarrassed that this happened, and scared. Sesshomaru just stared at her for a few moments before answering. "Why isn't Jaken with you?" his question went unanswered.

Rin had heard him speak, but didn't register his words.He repeated his question again. This time Rin heard. 

"Rin tried to wake master Jaken, but he told me to be quiet and go back to sleep. He said that I disrupt any peace that he gets and should just leave him alone." when she finished talking she stared back at the ground. Trying not to cry was eating her up. She wanted to let it all out, but didn't want to be weak in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru sat there digesting all the information he had been told._ How dare that baka say that? It was probably the same dream about her family. _Sesshomaru sat looking at the nine year old now. She continued to look at the ground, trying to hide herself in her mind.

"Rin," he spoke in a gentler tone.

Her head rose up to look at his face. She wasn't sure what he would say to her. She knew he probably could smell the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's ok. It was a mere dream. They may be real in some cases, but if it's in the past, it should stay there. Don't let it get you down anymore. Do you understand what I am telling you?" He made a motion for her to come sit right next to him. He had learned in all the years that she had been with him how to comfort her when this happened. Rin moved closer to him as told.

Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort. Rin sat there taking what was offered to her. These were moments that she would never forget. Her and Lord Sesshomaru alone, kind of bonding. She knew deep down that this was the true Sesshomaru; the one that didn't hide himself behind a mask.

The two stayed like that for a while before Rin fell asleep. It was late at night, early morning at the most. Sesshomaru would have to take her back and talk to Jaken personally. He picked Rin up and his arm and proceeded to return to the camp made last night.

When he made his way back, he gently laid her down by Auh and Un. He then proceeded to wake Jaken as rudely as possible. The toad woke grumbling his displeasure from the awakening.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called out in a cold and deadly tone.

That got the imp up with a jolt. He started saying apologies for not listening the first time when Sesshomaru questioned him about Rin.

"Why was Rin wondering alone in the forest trying to find me?" Jaken froze on the spot.

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru doesn't repeat himself." Sesshomaru's voice rang out in the area.

"This Jaken has no idea of what my lord is talking about." he stared at the ground, trying to not anger his Lord anymore. Sesshomaru merely kicked him into the nearest tree. He wasn't in the mood to play these childish games with his retainer. With that done, he walked back to the well to resume his waiting.

The sun was just peaking over the mountain when he arrived at the well again. He wondered if his day would go any different than it had the previous one had. He sat down on the other side of the well so when Kagome did come back, she wouldn't see him first thing. HE closed his eyes to get a little rest before the day would begin.

Kagome woke up to the sun hitting her face. The light was far to bright for her eyes. When she opened them, she had to squint. She got up and went straight to her back pack. It was about nine in the morning, so she had plenty of time to pack before noon. The first thing she grabbed were her hairbrush and all the bathing supplies. She had run out the other day in the fuedal era, so time to restock the supplies.

She made her way to her drawer to fish out some clothes, then to the kitchen to stock up on the food. By the time her things were packed, it was ten. She then got in the shower to get ready. She would miss her shower, like always; but she had to deal with that. When she was out, she put her clothes on and walked down to eat breakfast. Her mom had made waffles and eggs that morning. It was Sunday, so Sota didn't have school today. Everyone had slept in, so breakfast wasn't served until eleven.

The family sat in quiet while eating. Kagome got up and excused herself from the table to get her things. When she came back downstairs, she said her goodbyes and walked to the well house.

She put her legs over the well and jumped to be engulfed by the bluish light once again. 

She made her touch down on the other side and began climbing her way out.

Sesshomaru sat on the other side so when she came out, she wouldn't know he was there. He waited for her to climb and get out. 

"Oh it's so good to be back!" Kagome exclaimed out loud as she got out of the well. She turned to look around at the trees. Everything was peaceful, the birds chirping; it made everything so serine.

Sesshomaru stood up and turned to face the miko that had her back turned to him.

"Kagome," he called out in a calm tone.

As soon as she heard the voice, her heart rate speed up. She was surprised to say at the least.

She screamed out in her head. She turned her self around to face the demon Lord. After what seamed like forever of silence, she uttered one word. 

"Sesshomaru," she said in a hushed whisper.

Oh I left a cliffy! So, how is it so far? I couldn't stop writing, well since I couldn't and still can't use the internet. I have a virus on the computer and my mom is slowly fixing the problem. I don't think I'll write chapters this long for a while… Thanks for reading and reviewing, KEEP IT UP!

Bert: Dark, did you like the show?

Dark: Hell yeah! You were wonderful!

Sesshomaru: So, are you going to make me a pervert in the story?

Kagome: Yeah…will I be afraid of his mind?

Dark: thinking hmm…maybe…not sure yet. Trying to imagine you a perv, can't..wait I got it!

(What do you think of Sesshomaru being perverted? Tel me and he might be. It's funny how I imagine it…)

XxDarkestAngelHeartxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back everyone. I missed writing. I like all the reviews. Oh, does anyone live in Las Vegas? Did you see the Used, even if you don't live in vegas. I finally got to see em! Best night of my life... **

TELL ME HOW YOU THOUGHT IT WAS! Whew…glad that's outta my system. I want to thank everyone on reviewing. So by popular demand, Sesshomaru…will…be….a PERV. Only sometimes he will be a horny bastard. Someone wanted him to be 40 times more perverted than Miroku. (you kno who you are…) So, in his head, he'll be that way, but, on the out side, just a little. Poor Kagome. Oh, what do you guys think of the poems, are they good...bad? Give me some feed back, i really want to know. So hao was everyone's x-mas? Mine sucked, i put my dog down 2 days after...but any way, that's the past.

KEEP THE REVIEW COMMING. I LIKE READING THEM! Even if it's to tell me the story sucks.

Oh, I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA OR OTHER ANIME I MAY PUT IN HERE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATURES. AND I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS, THEY BELONG TO BERT MCCRACKEN, AND THE USED..but, I do own Bert...(not really)...let's pretend i do. BUT the poems, I do own.

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Three:**

The two stared at one another after Kagome had spoken. Neither wanted to break the silence that had built up between them. Both stood perfectly still. _Why is he here??? Oh God! Did he somehow find about that diary entry and read it?_

A million questions flooded through Kagome's head at that moment. Fear began to rise up within her. Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on her figure. While

While in a mind fight, he roamed her body with his eyes unnoticed. _For a human she is attractive. _

Kagome! Get a hold of yourself girl. The sexiest demon lord is right in front of you. Do you want him to think of you as an air-head forever?!

No! I can't.

Then prove to him you're not.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" _Oh yeah Kagome, that's just how you address someone like him. _Sesshomaru stared at the miko before answering. 

"I have come to," he paused for a moment. Should he tell her the truth, or wait and tease her a little before telling her the actual reason for his appearance? He tried to make up a lie on the spot.

"To what?" Kagome questioned him. He appeared to be in deep thought to her. What on earth could he be thinking about at a time like this?

Fuck it, he'd rather just tell her and get it over with. Still, how much would she be embarrassed? He'd rather play cat and mouse with her, keep her guessing; but what if someone caught him. All those years of becoming the almighty _ice prince_ would be for nothing.

He reached into his armor to pull out the journal entry. The moment Kagome saw the scrap of paper, she recognized it instantly. Her face flushed a rosy red before anger consumed her. Boldly, she made a mad dash and grabbed the paper out of Sesshomaru's hand. She backed away from him, tears slowly making their way to the edge of her eyes. Her head was hung low as she slowly, and calmly tried to speak in a hushed whisper.

"You…read this?" One lonely tear managed to escape. _I knew this would happen! That idiot had to go and see what it was! Why, why, WHY? Does everyone hate me so much? It wouldn't be so embarrassing if it was someone else, but no, it had to be **him!**_

Sesshomaru watched as a million emotions flashed through Kagome's eyes and face. This wasn't the reaction he expected. It went more along the lines of her blushing, then screaming at him, not crying. Crying was not allowed. He had a soft spot for crying. It always ate at him when he caused it, though he'd never show it physically.

He was tempted to say something to the girl in front of him, but decided against it. His pride knew no bounds.

Damn…she had to start crying. Why can't humans get their emotions straight? I know I wouldn't be blubbering like an idiot to someone that read something that personal, I'd just kill the bastard.

Kagome got over the embarrassment to have full blown rage take its place. "Who do **you** think you are to read something that doesn't even belong to you…huh? Did you like what you read? Did it give you some kind of perverse happiness to shove it back in my face? You're no different than Inuyasha!" she screamed, not caring if the whole village heard her outburst.

To hell with what the people thought. Sesshomaru wouldn't stand for someone to boldly, and in public no less, start screaming at the top of their lungs at him. This was a first time for him. No one, not even his own parents had dared yell at him. So who died and gave the right to this human woman to start now?

"Hey, Sesshomaru, are you---" her sentence was cut off.

"Silence." that one word sent shivers up and down Kagome's spine. For a few minutes she had forgotten who she was yelling at. She was probably in deep shit.

Oh shit…

Kagome waited for the dreaded last moment of life, but it never came. Instead, the exact opposite happened. He began to laugh, a deep foreign sound to her ears.

…wow, he can laugh…?

She stared at him with her mouth open. Never before had she dreamed or thought that Sesshomaru could laugh, or act like a normal man._ What the hell is going on here? Maybe he's so mad that he can't do anything, but laugh to avoid transforming. _A shiver went down her spine the moment that thought ended.

"You, girl, dare to raise your voice to me? No one has ever used a tone like that to me in the last 555 years that I've been alive. What makes you think that you can start now? His tone wasn't the murderous one she expected, instead, more like mock anger.

The bastard is enjoying this…

" You're bloody well enjoying this conversation aren't you Sesshomaru?" _I wish I could just kick right in the nads…_ Sesshomaru stood there, amused by how the little miko was taking this. There's the fire that he had seen so many times directed toward his brother.

The two stood as still as statues facing each other. One with an amused smirk plastered on his smart-assed face, and the other practically foaming at the mouth with anger.

Damn this is fucking hilarious. I should have done this ages ago.

"Listen, miko-" Kagome cut him off before he could even get three words out of his mouth.

"No, _you _listen to_ me_," she began, "I will not be called by any other name than KA-GO-ME! Do you think you can mange to remember that?" She continued to glare at him. If only looks could kill…

Sesshomaru slowly turned around to walk away, in doing so, flashing the sexiest smile he could manage at Kagome. "By Kagome," she whispered in a seductive voice.

She stared at him in disbelief. The ass was actually walking away. She immediately began to follow right behind him, cussing him with everything in the book within her head. _Who said he could just up and leave? I'm not finished talking to him. _

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I'm not done talking to you! Hey, slow down." _Damn…I can't keep up with his pace. _At that instant, he vanished from her sight. It was like he was a ghost, one minute there, and the next not. She scanned the surrounding are to see if she could find any trace of him.

"Get your ass out here now, Sesshomaru!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. _That ought to make him come out. _She continued walking towards the spot he disappeared, cursing him to the depths of hell.

"Do you really think that little of me. I was under the impression you had a crush on me," his mocking voice came from behind her. She turned around to face him…again. Her heart was going at a million miles an hour. She had never expected him to come back, at least not that soon.

He stared her down, making her legs turn to jelly from the intensity of his gaze.

"Well," she tried to begin, was lost for words. He began talking, but all she saw was his mouth moving. _Wow…he's even better up close…_

"That's why I think you should travel with me for awhile," Sesshomaru finished Kagome was totally lost, but decided to not say anything. She nodded her head like she had been listening to him. He began to go north toward his companions. She soundlessly followed him screaming at herself on what the fuck was she doing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru and Kagome had been walking for about two and a half hours before he offered to stop and let her rest for the night. Rin and Jaken were still another twenty-five miles ahead. They could start up again in the morning. Kagome graciously accepted his offer. She was beginning to get hungry, and her feet hurt. Sesshomaru staked his claim beside the closest tree by Kagome. She was about to start the fire when a little bunny came up to her.

"Oh…a bunny," she whispered. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

Great, if she's anything like Rin, She'll be gushing over the damn thing.

"Ahhchoo," she sneezed as the rabbit came in contact with her hand. She continued to sneeze. _Crap, I completely for got I was allergic to them._ Kagome walked to her bulky yellow back pack

To grab some paper towels. Sesshomaru walked towards the rabbit to move it away from the camp. _Well, at least he was nice enough to get the bunny out of here for me._

Once the fire was started, Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag and began to write a new poem.

Vampire Love

Life is so confusing

So bad, that I'm about to break,

Not sure how much more pain I can take.

I just need to find a place where I can hide,

Somewhere…where no one would see if I cried

You're always waiting ever so patiently

Always trying to see through me.

But, you're not that much closer than you were before

You'll never discover more than you already know.

No matter how many steps you take,

I'll always take one step back for my own sake.

You, a creature of the night,

Have no idea how much this isn't right.

You have no heart that beats,

Not even a pulse to create heat.

My brain is about to over load,

Not long till it'll explode,

Just leave me alone to say my final good-byes,

So by the time dawn breaks,

…I can die…

Sesshomaru

watched Kagome write what seemed to be a poem in blue and black medium sized notebook. He was really curious to what she wrote. Her poetry wasn't that bad. The other poem he read, really surprised him. That was the first indication to him that she was educated. That poem was from the heart. She continued to write, oblivious to his eyes on her.

"Kagome," his deep, calm voice rang through the silence," tell me, what are you writing down." His tone wasn't demanding, more curious than anything. At the moment, Kagome was pulled from her vampire fantasy land. It took her a moment before she responded.

"Well…it's sort of a poem," she tried to drop the subject. _Why would Lord Ice want to know what I do at all? _Kagome waited for a reply, but none came. The silence was building up between them again. Kagome desperately wanted to get lost in her dream land again, but since she knew Sesshomaru was staring at her, it made it difficult. "Do…do you want to read it, the poem?" _Why'd I say that? Great, he'll just scoff and glare at how I spoke to him._

"Hmm," he had to think, would it be about him again? "Yes, I would like to see how much you know," That was the shittiest thing someone could say, but he knew that. He just wanted to pass it off like he didn't want to read it. _Maybe it's about me…?_

When Kagome handed him the book, he wanted to take a peek at the other writings in it, but resisted the temptation. His eyes scanned the page, devouring the words she had written only minutes ago. He was shocked to say at the least. He expected some happy love poem, what he got was entirely different. He pondered what the poem was about. He knew death had to be in it, the last line stated that for a fact. Her topic was a well discussed one from what he thought of the poem. He glanced her way to see her stick some weird object in her right ear. There came a soft melody from the one that wasn't in her ear. The words were calming to some degree, not as infuriating as some styles of music.

Kagome began to hum the words that played in her ear. She waited patiently for Sesshomaru to comment on her poem. This was the first time someone other than her self had read her poems. She was scared to say at the least. _What if he doesn't like it? Will he say some snide remark like Inuyasha would have? _He handed her the notebook back as soon as her thoughts were finished.

"That was certainly different than the last one I read," he commented. His words brought a bright pink blush to her cheeks. She remembered exactly what the other one was about. That was the other embarrassing thing, than him reading this one. "It was ok,'' he finished. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"So you liked it?" she questioned. She wanted positive feedback, if possible. That would make her day if the hottest guy she knew thought it was good.

The nod of his head was all she got. She practically fell to pieces, knowing that he liked it! _Yes! He likes it! Hot damn, this has to go on the calendar. Sexy Ice Prince likes my poem!_

"What was your poem about?" he inquired. Now he'd find out what she was talking about.

She had to think for a moment. She never expected a question like this. "Well, it's about giving up some of the important things, to be-do something that is important first. The person doesn't know what path to take. She's about to break from the pressure of it all. Should she give up the love of her life, the vampire; that has no understanding what it's like to live in the light, or decide to live in eternal darkness with him. She weighs the pros and cons of her situation. She then finally comes to the decision to be with him, and say good-bye to the world that she knows. Where I wrote "_So I can die",_ that's her giving up her world, to live in his. She has to die to live." She finally finished her summary of the poem. In her head, she was relating it to her and Inuyasha. She's giving up so much to be here with him and her friends.

"Interesting," was all that he has to say.

No more words passed between them for several minutes. Kagome began writing once more in her little notebook, still humming along to the next song that played. That was one of the many mysteries that plagued his mind. What was the cord in her ears, and what kind of music was it. At the moment, he could hear some kind of drumming and stringed instrument playing. The screaming voice only added to his curiosity.

"Kagome," he hesitated for a moment, "what is that in your ear? Why do you continue to hum to the music?" Her head shot up to being addressed to again. _He heard me humming? Was I doing that aloud again? That was like the second time he said my name! What do I say?_

"Umm, oh, you mean these?" her voice came out shaky. He simply nodded. "They're called ear phones. They plug into this, my MP3; and play the music, so only you, or another person can hear." He took in the information for future use.

"I'm sorry if my humming was annoying to you." she tried to apologize.

He shook his head, "Actually, it wasn't bad, it was calming to my ears.

Kagome blushed an even brighter pink than before. _Did he just give me a complement? Holy shit!!! He's being more talkative than usual. Did he get drunk on sake…? _

"Do want to listen?" she timidly asked. 

"To you sing?" he wondered. It would be nice to hear her voice, if it was good while humming, it surely must be better when she's singing.

"…Well, to the song," _Does he think I'll sing? I fucking suck! He'll kill me with a voice like mine._

"Go on, sing. It can't be that bad," he teased. _Since when did I flirt with a human, her none the less? _

Did he just flirt with me? Well here it goes. Please let me do this right.

"This song is called Hard To Say."

_The singer finished singing and she's walking out _

The singer sheds a tear, her fear of falling out

And it's hard to say how I feel today

For years gone by and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong

It's hard to say I miss you

Since you've been gone, it's not the same

My worries weigh the world, how I used to be

And everything, I'm cold, seems a plague in me

And it's hard to say how I feel today

For years gone by and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong

It's hard to say I miss you

Since you've been gone, it's not the same

It's hard to say I held my tongue

It's hard to say if only

Since you've been gone, it's not the same

Worse than the fear it's the lie you told a thousand times before

Worse than a fear it's the knife

But it's hard to say how I feel today

For years gone by and I cried

It's hard to say that I was wrong

It's hard to say I miss you

Since you've been gone, it's not the same

It's hard to say I held my tongue

It's hard to say if only

Since you've been gone, I'm not the same

It's hard to say (God, it's hard to say)

It's hard to say (God, it's hard to say)

Since you've been gone,

I'm not the same

When Kagome was done singing, Sesshomaru was in awe. He had never heard something that wonderful. It was the song that he had heard before. Her voice was wonderful. Kagome was happy it was finally over. She loved the song, but she knew she had butchered it. Sesshomaru's silence was enough information to go on by.

I must have hurt his ears to the point of deafness. Damn, why did I agree to something that stupid. I made the biggest fool out of my self.

"That was wonder,'' he told her. She grinned the widest smile possible for her. _He did like it. I can do something right._ She then offered him an ear piece to listen to the original voice. The two listened to her MP3 for hours comparing different songs that both liked. It was a totally different experience to Kagome. This is the Sesshomaru she could love. The other one is the mask. She might have just figured him out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeah, sucky ending, I know. But this is the best I can do for now. The next chapter will focus on Inuyasha and gang discovering that Kagome is gone….

As you can tell, I am obsessed with The Used. They're my writing music, I can't do anything with out them. Seriously, I'm freaking crazy with them…bert…

Bert: Is that the best you can do?

Dark: How about you try writing a story, and doing school work at the same time!

Sess: Yeah, give her a break man. She's trying her hardest.

Dark: Yeah, I totally agree with him hugs Sesshomaru and gives him a big kiss on the cheek

Bert: Get your hands off my woman!

Sess: She was on me before you

Bert: That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass!

Sesshomaru and Bert start fighting.

Dark: Damn, will those two ever learn? I'm surrounded by idiots! Alright, break it up you two. Bert, what did I say, NO BITING!

Bert: but HE bit me FIRST!

Hugs and kisses it all better. Me and Bert walk hand in hand to our house on the ocean…kicking sand at each other.

Maybe I'll make it perverted next time

XxXDarkestAngelHeartXxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I won't lie, I've been busy, and distracted. I'm trying to write a book along with this fanfic, and two others. wait to go dark, pile your plate to high.**

**Hey, have any of you heard Lovex? I love that band! I love a lot of their stuff. **

**So how's everyone's summer? I did a medical conference. Anyone in HOSA? or go to the conference in Texas?**

**Oh, I'm looking for a beta reader, so if there's anyone up to it, could you help?**

**Oh, who's the person that said my poetry was good, and reviewed for the One For me. I like seeing other peoples poetry, so just send it to me in a review, and i'm sure it's really good. **

**I do not own Inuyasha, or Remorse lyrics. That is strictly property of Lovex**

**Chapter Four:**

The morning was warm. The sun was just peaking over the mountains. The little group that had gathered around the dying fire was still fast a sleep. No one would wake for at least an hour or two; at least the ones that were a sleep. One silvered haired hanyou sat, perched up on one of the lower branches of the tall old oak tree, keeping watch. His nerves were on end. He had this strange feeling that something was going on with _her_. He couldn't quite tell what the feeling was, but it was there.

The sun was rising slowly into the orange-baby blue sky over head. Inuyasha looked down to see that Miroku was stirring in his sleep. _He should wake up any minute now… _He really needed to talk to him. Miroku was his man, when he needed advice ( I know, it…it's…_Miroku_.), this was one of those man moments that he needed. Right when he was going to chose _her_ over Kikyo, she goes off and falls for his brother. Just how long had this been going on before?

Miroku cracked one eye open to be greeted by the faint glow of the sun's rays. He had planned on sleeping awhile longer, until he saw Inuyasha starring at him. _What could he want at this time in the morning?_ He sat up, taking in his surroundings. Everything in camp was the same, except the fire had died sometime during the night. He gave Inuyasha one of his award-winning smiles. Miroku stood up, and proceeded to make his way quietly towards the hanyou. What ever it was, it must be good.

As soon as the two left and had distance from the two sleeping others, Miroku began to question Inuyasha," So my good friend, what can I do for you?" he asked in between yawns. Instead of answering him immediately, he jumped on the closest branch and settled himself in.

"It's about Kagome," _Oh, so he finally wants to be with her. It's about time he asked for advice. _Miroku gave him his all knowing look, that said he'd take care of it. He encouraged the hanyou to finish speaking. "What am I to do? This wasn't supposed to happen, Miroku!"

"Well, Inuyasha, what are you saying?" he wanted to hear what Inuyasha had to say, but wasn't following his words. "I'm saying Kagome wasn't suppose to fall in love with my _brother_!" Inuyasha was heart-broken. What happened? Last he knew, Kagome loved him with all her heart. Did he wait too long to decide which girl to choose? All these questions raced through his head, but with no answer. It reminded him of a poem that Kagome had written. How did it go again?_All these things I locked inside,_

_All these things I tried to hide._

_All these things that make me_

_All these things I hate about me!_

_These things I can't live without._

_These things that always cause my own doubt._

_These things that never leave,_

_Theses things that never give me a reprieve._

_All this shit cramped in my head,_

_Never ending my own dread._

_I never thought it could be true,_

_That I really could mean so much more to you._

_I threw it all away, to carve my own path someday,_

_Never realizing my own mistake, until it was far to late!_

_-Things_

Miroku starred at Inuyasha for the longest time before answering. "Well, my friend. I don't really know what to say. The heart can change. It can be a very fragile thing, and when it thinks the love it has for something, isn't ever going to return it, it gives up. We've known yours' and Kagome's feelings for one another, surely you did realize it yourself?" Inuyasha let Miroku's words sink in for a minute. He hated to say it, but the monk had a point. He had known how Kagome felt, but at the time he wanted to help ease Kikyo's suffering. Had he acted on his gut instinct, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

Ugh…Damn it all. The sooner I talk to Kagome, the better. We should leave earlier than usual to be there before she gets there. Inuyasha glanced back towards the came, seeing if Shippo or Sango had woken up. The sun had just peaked over the mountain, spilling more light upon the still sleeping members of Inuyasha's pack.

Miroku began to walk back towards the other two. Now would be a good time to wake them up. He could tell that Inuyasha wanted to get on the move. He truly wanted to help his friend, but had not clue as what to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crap, it's morning already? It feels like I just went to sleep. Kagome rolled over in her sleeping back. Still not fully conscience, she thought she had fallen asleep by the bone eaters well. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of golden eyes had watched her toss and turn all night long. Wanting to get on the move, Sesshomaru nudged Kagome until she cracked both eyes open.

"Get up, miko," The mask was back on. _What happened to the nice guy from yesterday? _

"Can't we sleep just a little longer?" Kagome tried to plea. She guessed what her answer would be. Already preparing herself, she mentaly checked off in her head what she needed to pack, while waiting for his reply.

"No," he said as cold as ice. Damn, he could ruin a nice morning in a few seconds. Stretching, Kagome tried to get a little more sleep in. Shutting her eyes, she drifted of to dream-land. Seconds went by, she was still on alert. Not knowing when her annoying, hot demon would come get her again, she pulled the pillow over her head. Just as she had finally relaxed, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her up in to the air.

"Hey! What's your problem?" she all but screamed into the dog demon's ear.

"You, woman are taking too long to get up," he glared murderously at her. Just daring her to say another word.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With the everything packed away, the group settled to sit down and eat breakfast. Shippo entertained himself by playing with kiara and a yo-yo that Kagome had given him. He thought everything in her time was amazing. They especially had far better toys there than here.

"Inuyasha, are you going to get Kagome, or wait for her to return?" Sango asked him. The hanyou was still in his daze like state. He heard the question, but couldn't comprehend it yet. When he finally answered, he sounded far away in fantasy land.

"Yeah," he got to his feet and began walking in the direction towards Kaede's village.

The actual shock of the situation began to set in. He was still in denial that Kagome, of all people, would want _Sesshomaru_. Who in their right mind would want to be with _that_? He was the freaking _ice prince_ for crying out loud!

Inuyasha started speeding up, wanting to see Kagome soon. Everyone was just as eager to see Kagome and get to the bottom of this mess. They began to pick up speed, passing by old, abandoned campsites. At the pace that were going, they'd be at the village in two days. Inuyasha was pleased with this discovery. He noticed, that when Kagome wasn't around, asking to stop, the others didn't fell the need to ask to rest. Except for Shippo, that brat got on his nerves. If he was tired, he could just sleep on him, or the others.

"Inuyasha," Shippo started, "how much longer will it take to get there?"

"You already know how long, you brat," Inuyasha answered.

"Now Inuyasha," Miroku jumped into the conversation, "try to be a little nicer, he's only a kid."

Becoming irritated, the hanyou began to go even faster. Kilala had a hard time trying to keep up. The sooner he got to the village, the sooner his problems would be over. Thinking about that began to brighten his mood.

"Miroku, what do you think will happen?'' Sango asked. She was worried if there would be blows between the two brothers over this.

"To be honest, my dearest Sango, I don't know." he was just as anxious to see the out come of these new events. First of all, how had Kagome fallen for Sesshomaru. If he had told that to any one, they for one would think he lost his mind. No one could believe that sweet, innocent Kagome could fall for one so cold and ruthless.

_How did this happen in the first place? Dear Kagome, if you were going to fall in love with some one else, why'd it have to be Sesshomaru? Inuyasha isn't taking it well. I fear for what their friendship will become, and, what is Sesshomaru going to do when he finds you?_Being woken up like that was _not _pleasant. For one, it scared the living hell out of me. I don't know how anyone can live with this guy. Inuyasha isn't this bad in the morning. He just bitches and moans until we actually get moving. Sesshomaru needs to get more patience.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I didn't get breakfast, as punishment for my not getting up. Who does he think he is? My father? I will get payment back!

"Revenge is a bitch," I muttered while running to catch up to him. Did I tell you he walks too fast?

"Kagome," he warned. He sounded amused at the state I was in. Wait, that's the first time he's called my by my proper name all morning. Maybe he's not such a stiff. "if you persist to annoy me further, you'll soon find yourself sleeping with the fishes."

With his threat finished, I stood, shocked, my mouth wide. So, I was wrong. He was so a stiff.

"If you keep your mouth open, bugs might make it their new home," he stated pompously. Was he trying to make a joke? I shut my mouth, not wanting a fly to get in. That happened once before, and mind you, it wasn't very pleasant!

I decided to not even comment. Plus, I didn't even have a come back. Sad, I know.Hey, I know when to back down.

Anyway, continuing with our journey, I knew we were going to get Rin, but what would happen after that. I don't even remember why I'm traveling with Sesshomaru in the first place.

Keeping pace with Sesshomaru had me running, literary. We'd been going at no-stop power walk, well power walk for me, for the last thirty minutes.

My MP3 died only minutes ago. How was I going to live? He won't talk. What happened to him? He was nice and opened to me yesterday. Maybe he has multiple personalities disorder. I started singing to pass the time.

_"Now you feel like the one who was left in the sun to see all the light behind the shadow  
And you know that the whole world can see when you dry your heartless tears of remorse"_

This was my favorrite part to "Remorse', by Lovex. Oh Theon! I'll never get to look at you face again for a few days. I cried in my head. Alright, I'll admit it, i've got a crush on multiple hot guys. But, I'm not the only one, you know.

"Miko," the ice prince barked out at me, " stop that racket, it's getting on my last patience."

"Hey, yesterday you said my music was good!'' I defended myself. Besides it was true!

"I said no such thing," he responded.

Is it just me, or does he now suffer short term memory loss? This guy was utterly hopeless.

I threw my hands up in defeat. "You're hopeless!" I hissed, walking ahead of him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha, can you see the village?" Sango called out to him, "Is every thing alright there?"

Inuyasha had abruptly taken off faster toward the village, yelling 'bastard' before leaving. Whatever he smelt, it wasn't good.

When the hanyou arrived to the village, he went to Kaede's hut first. The old woman had surely seen Kagome, or knows she made it home safe.

_If that bastard has harmed a single hair on her head, so help me-_ his thought wasn't finished.

"Inuyasha, what brought you back so soon?" Where's Kagome?"

_Well that answers one question._

"Inuyasha,'' both Sango and Miroku called to him when they entered the small hut.

"What's wrong, is everything ok?'' Miroku asked him.

"No, everythings not ok," he barked at his friend.

"What's wrong, child?'' Kaede spoke up.

"Sesshomaru was here, and his and Kagome's scent were mixed together," he began to mumble curses at his older brother.

"What?" Shippo cried out. "What will happen to oka-san?" the kit knew how ruthless the taiyoukai could be. He feared for his adoptive mother's safety.

Miroku stared at the wall, thinking of a solution. "Do you know if she's with him?" he asked the hanyou.

"Well, not exactly, their scents just overlap by the well.'' he answered.

"Maybe you should go to her time, she might still be there,'' Sango said, _if she even went home _she added in her head.

The hanyou was out the door, heading towards the well, hoping that Kagome was safe and sound on the other side of the well.

**Well, chapter four ends here. I promise chapter five will be out way sooner than this one.**

**what do you think of the lyrics? the song is really awesome, really, you should listen; though, i really like Die A Little More better.**

**Keep reviewing, i really love what you guys write.**

**Bert: Hey, why are you putting in stuff about _Lovex?_**

**_Dark: _Hey, what's wrong with talking about them. They're my number two!**

**Kags: Yeah, theon is just so yummy.**

**Dark: Yeah...theon, and vivian...drools**

**Sessh: Kags, you're not fantasising about this guy, right?**

**Kags: Of course not Sesshy, You're the only one I have fantasies about...and cough cough...edward.**

**Sessh: What.**

**Dark; Oh, I forgot about Edward...man, he's great. too bad he's not real...**

**Bert: Are you cheating on me?**

**Dark; i would never! (shocked he even asked that) What I do in my head is not cheating!**

**Bert: Where are these guys, I'll kill them.**

**Sessh: I'm in it too!**

**Oh, the members of Lovex don't go by their real names...what a shame. Now i can't have a fantasy, 'cause I don't know their names, sigh**

**Oh wait, before I'm done, who here is a Twilight fan? Who's going to see the movie? Who likes the cast, and doesn't like the cast? If you want to read a good twilight fanfic, read "I'll Eat You Alive" It's really good. It's rated M, but overall good.**

**XxDarkestAngelHeartxX**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Well, here's chap. 5. I never thought I'd make it this far. thanks for the reviews. I tried to make this chapter better than the last. I just wasn't feeling it in the last one. Who's read Breaking Dawn yet? It was ok, but I think the other books were better. It felt weird reading the book when Bella was finally a vampire. But, it was interesting when she was pregnant, though. Anyway, Rin's in this chappy. I don't think she'll be a major character in the story.

I might not update for a few months again. I'm trying to write a vampire book at the same time. I already have four chapters. And, this year I start interning and driving! So, this year is busy for me, but I'll update, just don't know when...

I'm mad and depressed. 1 Bert got married and 2, my computer is infected...again. (read note at end)

Enjoy, and don't forget to review. I want at least 10 before I update again.

Chapter 5

Traveling with Sesshomaru sucked! He was so quiet. I think someone shoved that stick so far up, that he has lost all qualities of being alive. We'd been walking for God knows how long, and my feet were killing me. My slave driver wouldn't let me stop, even if I asked him.

I had a feeling that we were at least two-thirds the way toward our destination. I tried to remember how I had come to traveling with him, but my memory came up with a blank. I did remember what was said before that, and after, when I had agreed to travel with him.

_"That's why I think you should travel with me for awhile," Sesshomaru finished Kagome was totally lost, but decided to not say anything. She nodded her head like she had been listening to him. He began to go north toward his companions. She soundlessly followed him screaming at herself on what the fuck was she doing._

_-_

_I am terrible sorry for the end of the chapter. My computer is going for repairs, and the file on my computer for My Only One is infected. So Instead of rewriting this sucky thing, I'm posting it. Please don't flame, I will continue the chapter when I can. _

_XxDarkestAngelHeartxX_

If I had been paying attention, instead of thinking about his sexy smile-bad Kagome-stop that kind of thinking right away. She began feuding with herself.

Sesshomaru had turned around in time to see Kagome making faces to what she was thinking. Overall, he the ought the display was cute. At one point in his spying, he saw her blush. The shade of pink darkening every second, until anger crossed her features.

_Maybe she's thinking of me. _I had just caught Sesshomaru peaking at me. Whatever my face displayed, he thought was amusing. _Maybe he's got that stupid mask on again? _I thought. When are we going to stop walking? I shouted in my head. Maybe if I glared hard enough, he'd melt into a pile of goop. Sigh, well, a girl can dream…

Did he just laugh at me?

I wonder what Rin-chan is doing. How does she put up with this guy. Is it looks? No, she's just a eight year old. _Hmm…well, at least I'm with this oh so sexy demon-get your mind out of the gutter! _I refused to let that line of thought continue. What's wrong with me. So, I'll admit it, I fantasized about said person in front of me, but not to this degree.

Now I've got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. That's what I get for those kinds of thoughts. Did I mention my feet were killing me. Seriously, if I didn't get off of them soon, I'd sit on whatever was available. And, on top of that I was hungry. Did this guy eat…at all?

_It's no use bitching about it, Kagome._

I answered my own thoughts. Great, I'm now talking to myself…again.

You're right. I should just ask him to stop for a ten minute break.

_"Sesshomaru," I spoke, losing confidence as I continued, "we need to stop. I can't go any further."_

_Silence embraced us. After several seconds, I thought he wasn't going to answer. Sighing, I continued walking. __I knew he'd say no._

"We will stop in a few minutes.'' he said. "There's a river a few more yards. You can stop for a break there."

"Ok, thanks," I said, my bad mood dissipating instantly upon hearing this tidbit of news.

_As I was saying before, well I said many things before, but him having on the mask; I think he only does it in public. Technically, we're alone in the woods, so, there is no one around that could see him expressing emotion. Or, he just enjoys making me question everything about him, and possible trying to make me crazy._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crossing the well, Inuyasha expected to see Kagome. Upon crossing, he was greeted with Kagome's little brother Sota, playing with his soccer ball.

"Hey, where's Kagome?'' he called out, stopping Sota in his tracks.

The boy stared at him, confused at the question. _Kagome's not here. _He thought.

Inuyasha began walking toward the boy. He still hadn't answered his question, instead, giving him a confused glance.

"I don't like repeating myself," the hanyou threatened. He wasn't in a good mood. The sooner he found out Kagome was safe, the better he would be. He pinned the boy with a glare.

_If looks could kill…_ Sota gulped.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Kagome's with you, she went back yesterday." he answered.

That was the one thing he did _not _want to hear. That just confirmed his suspicions. He now knew that Sesshomaru had Kagome. _That bastard! _He turned away, stalking off toward the well.

When he found Sesshomaru, he would make sure to make him suffer. He wanted to know, did Kagome go willingly, or forcefully?

Upon jumping through, the hanyou had thought of different ideas to get Kagome back, unharmed. He still didn't know Sesshomaru's motive. All he knew was that his brother was heartless, and ruthless.

Jumping out of the well, Inuyasha saw Shippo jump up on his shoulder. "Where's oka-san?" he asked him. "Why isn't she with you, Inuyasha?" the kit continued to question.

"Come on, Shippo, we need to talk to the others about this," he told the young kit while heading toward the village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We're here," Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence.

I had been looking at the ground for the last few minutes, waiting to get to the resting place. I looked up to be surprised by a lake and meadow.

_Well now, this was well worth walking a few more minutes for. A swim would be great!_I took off into the meadow, skipping my way to the lake's shore. I felt like a little kid for doing that. And, I probably received questionable looks from a certain demon lord behind me. I could already imagine the cold water around my body.

_Too bad this isn't a hot spring… I could really use that to relax, and take another bath._

Kicking my shoes and socks off, I plunged my feet into the cold water. Instantly relaxing, I leaned back to soak in the sun's rays. I seriously have to thank fluffy for this. Again, this was worth the extra walking.

I took out two water bottles from my pack and filled them up. I'd have water for the whole day, provided he didn't push me.

I looked back to see him sitting on a rock about ten yards away. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping, but I knew he wasn't. His markings were really remarkable. I don't really like the color on other things, but he makes them better somehow. I know he had them on his wrists and face, but does he have them any other place?

Traveling with him isn't that hard, if you don't count the silence and stick-up-his-butt attitude. Well, a plus thing is that I know he won't hurt me. I've been on the receiving end of his glare so many times, I'm surprised I'm _not _dead by now. I've been glared at, at least five times that I can remember since this morning.

But, I really shouldn't judge him. He's done nothing to physically harm me so far. He has too much honor to go back on his word, no matter what I do. Maybe I should see how far I could test this theory. _Hmm…what to do_?

"I wish I could go to sleep," I mumbled quietly. I'm not sure he if he could hear me, but, I had the inkling that he could.

o0o0o

Upon returning t Kaede's hut, Inuyasha broke the news that Kagome wasn't in her time. He told them that her kid brother said she hadn't been back in the last day.

"So that means she went home, but came back sooner than we planned," Miroku asked. _So, Kagome is missing, or was captured by someone._"Yeah," the hanyou answered. _and_ _I know who has her, too. _He continued the thought in his head.

Shippo stared off into space, wanting his mother. He knew Kagome was safe, he just didn't know where she was. It upset him greatly that he couldn't jump into her arms and hug her to death. _If Sesshomaru has her…she's safe? Right? _The kit questioned in his mind.

Sango stared at the kit. Her heart cried out at the sight. Shippo looked heart-broken because of the miko. She leaned closer to Miroku and asked, "Miroku, is there something that could cheer up Shippo. He looks so sad,"

"I know, Sango, but I'm at a loss for what to do." he whispered back to her.

"But you're good with kids, I can't believe it, but you are. Isn't there anything you could do?" she pressed the issue.

Sighing, the monk agreed. He wasn't sure what he could do. "Shippo, didn't you learn a new trick yesterday?" Miroku asked the kit, bringing him out of his reverie.

His face lit up at the memory. He had worked so hard to find a new technique. When he had mastered it, he wanted to show everyone, but wanted to wait for Kagome to come back. Now would be a great time to show the group what he could do. He looked over at Inuyasha, the victim…err volunteer for the demonstration.

Following Shippo's gaze, Miroku saw Inuyasha. _Well now, it seems like Shippo is going to use Inuyasha in this experiment._

"Why don't you try it out on Inuyasha, Shippo?" Sango suggested, breaking the hanyou from his trace.

"What do you plan on using me for?" Inuyasha questioned, not liking what was about to take place.

o0o0o

The view was beautiful. The water gently moving and a breeze traveling through the trees was inspiring. I had to capture the moment. Taking out my camera, I snapped a few pictures. I was planning on making a scrapbook to show my family. Next, I took out my journal. Better to write when I had a minute or two. I could always finish it later. I wasn't sure how much time I would have to be here in the moment.

_Love is something from the heart._

Wow, that one came out quick. I don't normally get a poem out that fast. The view still looked perfect. I turned to see if Sesshomaru was still on his rock, but met only the rock. He was gone, where, I don't know.

I continued to stare off into the lake. I was never one for nature, but this one place made me feel calm and peaceful. I was brought out of my distant thoughts by a cold, emotionless voice.

"Kagome, are you writing in that book again?" his voice was flat, but I couldn't shake the hint of annoyance hidden in it.

"Yeah, what of it?" I mumbled, annoyed that the spell was broken. He knew how to ruin a mood just like Inuyasha. You could definitely tell the two were related. Their mannerisms may be different, but they still did things in the same way on things.

"We are leaving now." he said, "Rin will be waiting our arrival." he walked off toward the forest.

_Great, more traveling! Oh, I can't wait to see Rin. It's been awhile since I've seen her. But, Jaken's going to be there. He'll just dampen my mood…_

We walked, and walked, and just for the heck of it; walked some more. I was getting boring with all this silence. Normally I'd have Shippo, (just thinking of him made me feel a little guilty); or Sango to talk with. Besides, Inuyasha was always entertaining to watch from time to time. I thought is was cute when his ears would twitch back and forth. Sesshomaru on the other hand, well, let's just say he needs more people skills.

Love is what keeps people from falling apart.

It's the thing that makes you insane,

The thing that over powers your brain.

Love is here to stay.

Love never goes away.

Love is what keeps us going

Love is what makes us understand.

Love is the thing you fear the most.

Love, the thing that uses you as a host.

Love, its roots may set deep.

Love, the thing that causes you to weep.

Love is learning, love is insanity.

Love is what holds my head up high!

Love lasts for all eternity,

For love, love never does die…

-Love Is

Wow, that one came out quick. I don't normally get a poem out that fast. The view still looked perfect. I turned to see if Sesshomaru was still on his rock, but met only the rock. He was gone, where, I don't know.

I continued to stare off into the lake. I was never one for nature, but this one place made me feel calm and peaceful. I was brought out of my distant thoughts by a cold, emotionless voice.

"Kagome, are you writing in that book again?" his voice was flat, but I couldn't shake the hint of annoyance hidden in it.

"Yeah, what of it?" I mumbled, annoyed that the spell was broken. He knew how to ruin a mood just like Inuyasha. You could definitely tell the two were related. Their mannerisms may be different, but they still did things in the same way on things.

"We are leaving now." he said, "Rin will be waiting our arrival." he walked off toward the forest.

_Great, more traveling! Oh, I can't wait to see Rin. It's been awhile since I've seen her. But, Jaken's going to be there. He'll just dampen my mood…_

We walked, and walked, and just for the heck of it; walked some more. I was getting boring with all this silence. Normally I'd have Shippo, (just thinking of him made me feel a little guilty); or Sango to talk with. Besides, Inuyasha was always entertaining to watch from time to time. I thought is was cute when his ears would twitch back and forth. Sesshomaru on the other hand, well, let's just say he needs more people skills.

His silence was killing me. Maybe traveling with him would be good, well, for him at least. Hopefully Rin would provide better company than the stoic demon lord in front of me. What was I thinking, of course _Rin _could. She was a bubbly little girl by nature anyway. Even being with the almighty _Fluffy_ wouldn't change that aspect about her.

After several minutes of silent walking, my ears picked up the sound of someone laughing. It sounded like a child, but who would be this far out in to the forest. Unless, if, we were by a village. I would have thought that Sesshomaru would want to avoid any villages, simply because of his low tolerance for human in general.

As we came closer, the giggling increased in volume. I could barely make out the voice, but it sounded like Rin. Immediately, I heard the squawking coming from an unforgettable voice. The sound grated on my ears. I didn't have demonic hearing, but I'm sure it was worse for Sesshomaru. Yep, it was definitely Rin and Jaken. The little toad was probably running for his life from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl cried out as she ran through the bushes in our direction. "Rin has missed you," she attached herself to his leg. Looking down he patted her head in a sign of acknowledgement.

"I expect you have behaved yourself, Rin," he said, seeing Jaken emerge from the bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the toad squawked.

Turning his head in my direction, Jaken finally took notice of me.

"Gah! What is _that _human here? She's your brother's wench!" the little toad ranted.

"Shut it, Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded.

The subject was closed for now. The authority rang in Sesshomaru's voice. Rin made her way toward me.

"Kagome!" she squealed, "It's been a long time since Rin has seen you." She smiled. One tooth was missing.

I starred down at her smiling face. She hadn't changed since the last time I saw her. _I guess Sesshomaru doesn't rub of on her…_ I laughed inside at the thought.

I turned, expecting to see Sess walk away. He planted himself on a rock near by, apparently in thought. The toad was still glaring at me. I could literarily see the waves of distaste rolling off of his body. Well, the feeling was mutual. He didn't like me, and I didn't like him.

I felt something slip down my leg. I scratched, trying to get rid of whatever it was. My fingers felt moist. I looked down to see a little red on them.

_Crap…_____

He did this on purpose!

I had myself convinced.

I walked casually away from the group, trying to not draw attention to myself. It was hopeless when you have a curious little girl with you.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. He was smirking. Why did that deadly smirk have to be so damn sexy? He knew perfectly well where I was going. Now the problem was, how was I going to lie my way out of here?

0o0

Inuyasha sat in the open meadow by the village, waiting for Shippo to do whatever he was going to do. He still didn't understand why and how he agreed to be the guinea pig for this. He sighed. He just wanted to get this over with.

Since Naraku's defeat Shippo had been training to enhance his abilities. He now mastered better control over his clones. His fox magic had improved greatly and he could even fight a little hand to hand combat (thanks to Sango and Miroku), but was still had a long way to go before mastering it all.


End file.
